


The Tiki Room

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The original fic was mine from tumblr, here is the original draft.https://blue-dick-boy-needs-help.tumblr.com/post/617174100522270720/the-tiki-room-part-oneThe original fic had colour coding and sadly this one does not, however the thinker will be in parenthesis.
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Kudos: 6





	The Tiki Room

**Author's Note:**

> The original fic was mine from tumblr, here is the original draft.  
> https://blue-dick-boy-needs-help.tumblr.com/post/617174100522270720/the-tiki-room-part-one
> 
> The original fic had colour coding and sadly this one does not, however the thinker will be in parenthesis.

Donald tagged along with Panchito and Jose on a vacation. After his adventures with the Scrooge and the kids, he thought surely, SURELY there was no way this wouldn’t be relaxing other than his old bird boyfriends.

(Panchito) I miss dating Donald, along with all of our adventurous schemes, tours, and escapades. His little adventure kids were certainly interesting, and Daisy was very pretty when I met her. Donald had done well, and Daisy got a hell of a Duck. Jose and I never stopped being close, we even had an apartment together while I was doing music ventures and he flew. Whenever Jose was home, we had more bedroom escapades than what Donald was ever frequently interested in. (He blushed thinking about that).

“Meu amor?”

“Que pasa?”

“Why are you blushing?”

“Oh! Donal’, I thought you were asleep?”

“No?! What were you two up to!!?”

“Nothing!! No te preocupes!!”

(Jose) Panchito was blushing. What was he thinking about? He had a slight smile. Why is he concerned? There is no doubt Donald knows we are still dating? Right?

AT THE HOTEL  
Donald was in bed lightly dosing, with the TV on low volume to sleep by. There were only two beds, and Panchito and Jose had volunteered to sleep together, after all, how would Daisy feel about Donald being in bed with his two exes at the same time? Panchito and Jose lied facing each other in bed, ready to run around Bahia with Donald like old times.

“Donald does know we are still dating, yes?”

“I don’t know! I’m worried if he does know regardless! I hope he does not get mad that we didn’t split up!?”

Jose had hidden a ring for Panchito in his bag. He was nervous and excited and wanted Donald as his best man. This was the perfect place to propose.

“I doubt he will get upset Panchy. It’ll be fine. Vai ficar tudo bem querido.” (It will be alright dear)

“Mhm. I hope it will. He knows how charming I am”

(Jose)Oh, that stupid chicken always knew how to make me stupid. Now I was the one….blushing.

(Jose)Why was Panchito blushing earlier?

“Panchit-”

“Boys?”

Donald sat up and looked at the birds he loved.

(In unison) “Donald!!”

“You two need sleep? What are you two doing awake?”

(Donald) Why did Panchito and Jose look so sad and troubled? They are such chipper boys? Did I do something?

“Donal-”

“Jose, let me?”

Carioca nodded at Panchito, and waved Donald over to their bed.

Donald nodded and walked over, turning on a low lit lamp to see the red and green bird holding hands and blushing a tiny bit.

“Donald….we need to talk to you about….”

He lifted up his hand in Jose’s while the parrot blushed profusely and looked away from Donald and towards Panchito.

“We are…ah…. apaixonado e namarando….”

“Uhm. Que??”

“Encantador, it’s ok, calm down. Remember ingles.”

“Maybe you should say it? Is it bad?”

Donald knew the situation was delicate, considering the worried looks of his closest friends.

“Donald, we” as Panchito points between him and Zé “ we never broke up…..we knew when we split up for the future Jose and I didn’t want-”

“We still both loved you….but we knew you didn’t want long term, and we both….both loved each other still…”

The parrot looked towards the bag where he kept Panchito’s to be engagement ring, Donald following his glance.

Panchito was almost crying, hoping he would not lose his closest friend over the love of his life.

Donald said nothing. He had no idea they were still in love but didn’t want to ruin the moment

“Please Donald!! Do not be upset! We still love you!! We always have!”

“Panchy. Meu atirador de elite, do not cr…cry” I reached to Panchito and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest a bit and lightly pecking at tears that were beginning to spill.

Donald got on his knees on the bed and hugged his beautiful caballeros. His handsome, gay caballeros.

“What do we always say? I got your back. You obviously have each others. Why were you two so nervous?”

(Panchito)I was shaking. I shook sometimes cus of an energy overload, but this was different. I was held in my boyfriend’s arms, with Donald on top of the both of us. “No se Duckie. No lo se…..but you’re….”

Donald sat back to see Panchito and Jose

“…..ok…with….” I looked at my Pistoles “us?” I kissed the top of his hand, blushing and crying a tiny bit.

(Donald) I grab Jose’s and Panchito’s hand, crossing them and holding them. I got back up on my knees and kissed their foreheads. “Does that suffice?”

“Sí”

(All three) “Ay caramba”

All three caballeros fall back into the one bed and smile a small bit. After lying for a second or two, they sit up.

“Really though, why were you blushing on the plane, and how long have you two been” I crossed my finger and waggled my brows.

“Since the band broke up…”

“Damn. You two must really be in love hm, gay lovebirds?”

“Si! Si! Let us talk about how in love we are!!” I frantically look at Jose, asking for an escape.

“No, no, no you don’t. What were you thinking about to make you blush so hard Panchy?”

“You aren’t getting out of this Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III Pistoles. What were you thinking?”

(Panchito) I blushed so hard. It was difficult to pinpoint one specific situation. Then I blushed harder. The third spring break they were together. I look like a pepper no doubt. “Spring break three…night four….around 1 in the morning”

They all blushed. Donald especially.

“I was thinking about how much me and Ze have changed from when it was all three of us. Ze….?”

(Jose) I wink at Donald. I was always the smooth and suave one. Panchito was always very bad at bedroom talking of that sort, but Jose picked up his slack in that area. Donald was so jumpy all the time, but he was fun to toy with. “ Donald? Do you remember on that night when we had to hide you behind Panchito’s sombrero!? You looked so red!”

“I’m going TO BED!! You two keep it quiet. And try not to stain the bedsheets!”

“Nooo!! Donald come back! Amigo!!”

“I want no part in your BED SAMBA!!”

“Aww come on! Maybe you do? We can do more than just samba Donal”

Jose got up and danced towards Donald, waving at the chicken to join in. He did not.

“Go get in bed and do your gay couple stuff. I wont listen, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

“ZeZe, just come here you silly parrot.” When Jose came back, Donald was out completely. I kissed the top of Ze’s beak, grabbing on to Jose and making suggestive motions.

“Oyvey. You really are a cock hm? Not while Donald is in the room. You need your rest for tommorow anyways. Durma meu pau bobo”

The duck was asleep, and the cock was snuggling the parrot, both were falling victim to sleep. They all smiled, excited for the next day


End file.
